The Promise (episode)
|name = The Promise |image = The Promise.png |jp = 約束 |episode = 10 |chapters = 33, 34, 35 |arc = Preacher Pursuit arc |japan = September 13, 2019 |english = September 13, 2019 }} is the tenth episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Each of the Captains from every Special Fire Force Company is called to an emergency meeting to discuss the Evangelist and the White-Clad. Shinra journeys with Captain Obi and Hibana, passing by Amaterasu on their way there. Following the meeting, Shinra encounters Joker once again, who supports the idea that the Evangelist kidnapped Sho Kusakabe. Summary The Emperor calls for a meeting between all Captains from every Fire Force Company. Once again, Hibana is at the 8th baiting Shinra and annoying Obi. The office is quite lively with the addition of Tamaki as well. Shinra and Tamaki join Lieutenant Hinawa, Captain Hibana and Captain Obi on their way to the conference. The Captain's have never met before during Obi's time and this means that the topic of discussion is very important. They need Shinra's intel on the White-Clad Organization and the Evangelist. The meeting is to discern how to deal with the Evangelist, the White-Clad, and the man-made infernals. On their way to central, they pass the Amaterasu power plant, which powers the entire Tokyo Empire. Karim greets them at the door and tells Obi he would like to work with the 8th to find out the truth about Rekka. Everyone else goes inside while Dr. Giovanni lurks in the shadows and asks where her allegiances truly lie. All of the Captains are present inside for the meeting, including the ever-illusive Benimaru Shion from the 7th, the mightest fire soldier of all. The Emperor enters the room and everyone folds their hands in prayer except for the 7th. The emergency conference begins and the Emperor orders each of the companies to bring down the Evangelist. Benimaru gets even more disrespectful and the 2nd Captain demands an apology. As a proto-nationalist, Benimaru claims the 7th will act however they want and leaves after refusing to swear loyalty to the Empire or the Great Sol. The Emperor continues to explain their plan to take down the Evangelist and Joker listens in from the outside. The Emperor addresses Shinra and tells him about how the Adolla Burst he possesses. An Adolla Burst is a pure flame, and according to Dr. Giovanni, the Evangelist is trying to acquire multiple Adolla Bursts. Dr. Giovanni suggests that they keep Shinra safely locked away but Hibana and Obi take responsibility for his safety. After the meeting, Obi returns to the 8th but Shinra goes to see Amaterasu on his own. Joker confronts him at the power plant and the two meet again. Joker tells Shinra that an Adolla Burst is the sacred flame of this world and claims he doesn't want to fight. The mysterious man says he would like to reward Shinra for getting closer to the truth. He reveals that Sho Kusakabe is the Commander of the Knights of the Ashen Flame, serving under the Evangelist. Before Shinra can ask any more questions, Joker suddenly disappears. Shinra returns to the 8th headquarters and Hinawa orders everyone to read over hundreds of documents with information about the Evangelist and White-Clad organization. Arthur's idiocy causes his brain to short out from too much reading. Shinra struggles to come to terms with the news. That night, they take a break for dinner. Shinra and Hinawa cook together and the lieutenant reminds him that he can always talk to him about anything. During dinner together, Shinra tells everyone the truth about his meeting with the Joker and his brother Sho. To his delight, they all decide to support his decision to go after the Evangelist to save Sho. Meanwhile, the Knights of the Ashen Flame meet and Sho Kusakabe cracks an all too familiar smile. Characters Locations *The Holy Sol Temple – Holy See *Amaterasu